Visit
by magikdust
Summary: When Misa hears about Light's death she finds it its her time to end her own, only to be stopped by an old face. Slight L x Misa.


**I take no credit. All credit goes to the rightful owners of Death Note.**

The wind blew through my hair and dress flew behind me. The city before me ringed with life while I was deciding whether or not to end mine. Ten minutes prier I had gotten the call. The call that confirmed Light was Kira and is dead. I couldn't believe it. It's all over. With Light gone I have no reason to live.

"Miss. Amne?" I zipped my head around the second I heard it. He stood a few yards away but I recognized him immediately. Messy black hair, slouched figure, hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. Who else could it be?

I frowned and turned my head back to look at the city.

"Go away you pervert! Even after death your still creeping on me." I yelled. The insult was weak. We both knew I didn't think it was true. Sure he had his moments but he wasn't a true pervert. He was a genius.

The tall man brang his thumb to his lip and started to chew in it. I'd seen it so many times before and yet it still caught me attention.

"Your not planning on to jump, are you?" He asked, scanning me up and down. I clenched my fists to stop myself from throwing profanities at him. Even if these were my last moments I wanted them to be cute and ladylike just like always.

"Why do you care?" I asked in a pouty tone, scooting even closer to the edge. I could feel his eyes on me. Those charcoal orbs he had used to analyze me so many times before. It was just like than. He's trying to figure out my next move. Just like when he was alive.

"Yes, I do believe that is true but I also believe that you should think before making such a rash decision." After saying this he lowered his hand and took a step closer to me. I tensed and eyes him suspiciously.

What was he up too?

As if reading my thoughts he gave me a slight smile.

"Miss. Amne during my time of living I too used the notebook." My eyes widened at this. He didn't seem to notice and continued speaking "Because of this I was sent to a place of Heaven nor Hell, as you will too when your life comes to an end, and I assure you Misa."

L took a step forward so when were barley a foot apart. I could see every contour of his face, even the heat of his breath on my skin. It was all so...real.

"It is not a place you want to rush to." My eyes were starting to water and my lip starting to quiver. It was all hitting me at once and my heart couldn't take it.

Light's dead, I was the second Kira, Light killed Ryuzaki, and it was all for nothing. He promised we could be together. That we could rule the new world as king and queen. Where is that now? Was it all a lie? Was this all just some kind of sick joke the world played in me?

"But Light's gone. I can't live without him." I sobbed. My head had fallen as soon as the first tear fell. I didn't want him to see me like this. Red eyed and snot covered. Even if he was just an hallucination.

He was silent for a while before letting out a small hmph. I watched as the carbon copy of L moved to sit down in his hunched position on the ledge of the building and chewed on his thump once again. He stared off into the city below but didn't actually take it in. He looked to be thinking about something completely different.

Finally he spoke.

"After all this I still can't figure out one thing." He mumbled but loud enough for me to hear. My eyebrows knitted together. L couldn't figure out something. That's odd.

I didn't have to ask what it was because he explained it right after.

"Even though of your large devotion to Light Yagami you still refused to tell him my real name." My breath hitched. How did he know that?

Honestly I can't even comprehend why I did it. But when Light asked me for the name of the man that was so cute and silly but still managed to be a mega genius I just couldn't do it. I wanted to say it but my body kept it locked up inside. So I lied in hope he wouldn't find out. But if Light never did find out I kept L's name a secret how did he?

"You see Misa when a user of the Death Note dies they learn about things people try desperately to keep secret and yet-" with a little grunt L stood up and turned to me once again. His eyes were blank and his face clear. I wanted to know what exactly he was thinking but couldn't read him. It irritated me.

"You somehow managed to go against the one you love most and not even know why." I stared at him sadly. All thoughts of him came rushing back into my mind. Why didn't I tell Light? If I had would it have all tuned out this way? From the beginning I knew L was going to die so why did I slow down the process? Is it because...

"Your distracting me. go away!" I yelled, turning away to look back at the city. A horn honked below causing me to jump. If my hands weren't gripping the railing so tightly I might have fallen. Not that it matters.

"Could it be because you have romantic feeling for me?" My eyes widened as L voiced his thought.

No, this couldn't be. No way. Why would a beautiful model like me like a weirdo like him?

"No way. Light is the only guy for me." I defended. L let out a small chuckle that sent a shiver down my spine. Something flashed in his eyes only to disappear a second later. It was then I wondered if this was all real. And if it wasn't, why was I be hallucinating about him of all people? Why not Light? I loved Light. More than anything. So why isn' he here.

"Hm, well whether you think so or not I concluded that some part of you cares for me. Yes, the Light part is much bigger but I still hold a place in your heart." L stated without hesitation. My eyes widened in horror.

"Of course not! There is no place in my heart for you. Don't you remember it was I who asked Rem to kill you." I defended, sticking my tongue out at him. L nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, that is true but if I didn't hold a place in your heart you wouldn't have cried after." I froze. H-how did he know that? Even Light didn't know that. I made sure I was alone. I-it's not possible.

"T-that...I..." I stuttered helplessly. L smirked and took a step closer to me. I could practically feel his body heat now. Wait, no that's not right he's just an hallucination. He can't have body heat.

"And also if my conclusion wasn't correct I wouldn't be here right now. Since I am just a mear form of your imagination, right?" My mouth opened in search for words but found none. He was right. I must care for him. No matter how much I deny it all the things he's saying are true. And they all say I care for him.

I let out a small sob at this realization. I cared for him. I cared for L. I cried when he was dead, I refused to tell Light his name, I'm seeing him now, It's all because I care for him.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled, snapping my head up to glare at him. Although seeming a little startled with my outburst L's face remained calm. He let out a small hm and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. When he was in his usual hunch again he looked up at me...and smiled. It wasn't like the one before or the few I seen when he was alive. It was happy. It even showed in his eyes. Like he had just been told he gets free sweets from now on. He was happy I cared.

"As I told you before Miss. Amne, those who use the notebook go to a place you would not like to rush to." He repeated. I stared at him for a while, my heart skipping a beat every time I focused on his smile. The smile just for me. I opened my mouth to say something but he was gone.

L slowly walked towards the almost lifeless body of his old enemy. He lay in a pool of blood with his eyes just barely open. But as L took a step his gaze, realization flashed in his eyes.

L didn't pay it much mean and walked towards Light till he stopped just short from touching his feet. Light let out a shaky breath in fear of what was to come. But nothing happened. L just stood their and stared. He seemed to examine his state before letting out a small breath of air.

"Well Light, it seems as though I've won."


End file.
